


我的

by KHNN



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHNN/pseuds/KHNN
Summary: 去年写的结婚很久遇到了一点小烦恼的两人
Relationships: Imai Tsubasa/Takizawa Hideaki
Kudos: 5





	我的

“今天的嘉宾，是非常靠谱的人呢，他做菜比我好吃多了哦。”相叶雅纪伸头望镜头外看去，“好啦，先别管那棵葱啦，先把过来开场拍完啊。”

“大家好～”今井翼带着爽朗的笑容入镜了。

“好久不见……不对，最近才刚见过呢。”相叶雅纪用询问地眼神示意了一下，对方微小幅度地点了点头表示是可以讲的话题，“前段时间去翼君家做客了，那个时候他煮了超好吃的拉面，好像汤都是自己做的。”

“是的，在我煮汤的期间，相叶君被我家的T君揪着拍视频，最后他还剪了个的PV。”今井翼主动接道，“我看的时候大爆笑了，回头给你看。”

“好过分啊T君。”相叶雅纪撇撇嘴。

“好啦，快点进入正题吧。”今井翼催促道，“我是听说可以吃到相叶君做的荞麦面才来的。”

“我知道啦，那走吧，移动移动。”相叶雅纪推着今井翼走出镜头。

“泷泽桑，车准备到了。”

“好，请稍等一下。”

泷泽秀明整理了一下西装，收拾好散落在茶几上的文件。

“泷泽桑还真是关心自家的艺人啊，综艺也会Check。”Staff看着电视上播放的相叶雅纪的综艺感叹道。

“没有，正好闲着就看看，我们家相叶酱的节目很有趣的哦。”泷泽秀明笑了笑，“走吧。”

关电视之前他又恋恋不舍地多看了几眼，电视里的猫眼男人举着葱开心地笑着。

虽然说泷泽秀明的确时不时会看看自家艺人的综艺，但今天驱使他打开电视的主要原因却不是自家艺人。

因为他就是两人提起的那位T君。

今井翼的丈夫。

就算是在娱乐圈内部，泷泽秀明和今井翼的恋情也是极少数人才知道的秘密。

今井翼主要以舞者的身份活跃在各种舞台上，也出过几张专辑，卖得还不错，在娱乐圈有一定的知名度。

早在CD出道的前一年，他就已经公开了婚姻状态，对方是男性，一般社员。而那位一般社员，就是著名经纪公司ISLAND的社长泷泽秀明。

但今井翼并不是ISLAND旗下的艺人，他不希望他和恋人的关系随意地被他人揣测。

“翼君，别光顾着吃面了，你的宣传呢？”节目接近尾声，看着一直不停筷的今井翼，相叶雅纪提醒道。

“啊……对哦，”今井翼坐正，看向镜头，“今年是我CD出道十五周年，发行了一张精选专辑Ala 15th，有各种各样的风格的曲子，希望大家能去听听。”

“时间过的好快啊……”相叶雅纪感叹道，“已经十五年了啊，诶，那今年是你结婚多少周年啊？”

“啊……十七周年了呢。”今井翼想了一会，说。

“那么久了啊，比出道还久呢，真好啊，翼君真的很年轻的时候就结婚了呢，”相叶雅纪说，“感觉你和T君一直没变，一直都感情很好的样子。”

“怎么感觉你今天格外地关注T君的事。”今井翼无奈地说。

“还不是因为T君和我抱怨最近大家似乎都忘了翼君已经结婚的事，让我重新提醒一下大家，”相叶雅纪嘟囔着，看向镜头义正言辞地说道，“电视机前的各位，翼君已经结婚了噢，十七周年……好久啊，快二十周年了，大家要向翼君学习。”

“别说我的事啦，快点做结尾啊。”今井翼笑着拍了拍相叶雅纪的肩。

今井翼回到家时家里果然一片漆黑，轻轻叹了口气，走进家门。

他给自己煮了个简单的晚餐，把晚餐端到茶几上，边吃饭边看综艺节目。

“吃晚饭了吗？冰箱里有个小蛋糕，再不吃要过期了。”手机提示音响起，是泷泽秀明发来的信息。

“正在吃，你也快点吃晚饭。”今井翼回完信息，小跑去厨房拿了蛋糕。

坐回沙发时电视上正好是ISLAND的艺人，是今井翼有点印象的一个年轻孩子。

“进入ISLAND之后最让我震惊的还是Takki桑呢，”对方说，“基本上想到社长什么的脑海里不都会浮现出胖胖的中年男人嘛，但是Takki桑看起来很年轻，而且超级帅！完全就是大帅哥，就算是放在整个演艺圈我觉得他都能排很靠前噢。”

“等等，你称呼他为Takki桑吗？”MC问，“你们就这么称呼社长的吗？”

“啊，像我一样年轻的基本上都喊Takki桑，但是像相叶桑和松本桑那种级别的就直接喊Takki了。”

“真是关系友好的事务所啊～”MC感叹道，又询问了另一位女艺人，“松村桑见过ISLAND的社长吗？”

“见过一次，真的很帅呢，那样的脸不出道真的好可惜。”女艺人又打趣似压低声音向ISLAND的艺人问道，“顺便问一下，你们的社长有恋人了吗？”

“你在想什么啦，轮不到你轮不到你！”MC笑着挥挥手。

“对不起，不清楚呢。”ISLAND的艺人附和道。

最近泷泽秀明在电视上被提起的频率好像多了。

年轻的艺人们上综艺的时候多多少少都喜欢讲点关于他的小趣事，就连相叶雅纪偶尔也会提提他。

今井翼曾经在推特上刷到过泷泽秀明的趣事盘点，还有八卦杂志拍到过对方的样貌，虽然是带着帽子眼镜胡子拉碴的。网友甚至扒出了对方以前参演的电影电视剧，“ISLAND社长 神颜”这条tag似乎上了一次热搜。

泷泽秀明似乎以一种诡异的方式默默地火了，作为与对方相识二十四年的人，今井翼有一点微微地不快。

他至今还觉得当时自己的决定一点都不像他，在二十一岁时结婚。讨厌束缚的他居然这么早就给自己扣上枷锁，放弃自由。

但那时候泷泽秀明好像没他不行，事业刚刚起步，对方想要安心感，想要一个归宿。

这么多年他们朝着各自的方向努力打拼，才走到了今天。感情并不是一帆风顺，有过互相伤害，误解和原谅。但就算在最危机的时刻，今井翼仍清楚自己绝对放不开泷泽秀明。同样地，对方也不会给他放手这个选择。

他用了人生中一大半的时间来和那个男人相处，对方已经专属于他太久太久了，使他忘记了那个美丽的男人还是属于世人的日子。现在突然有不少人觊觎着他的宝物，今井翼内心难免有些不爽。

电视机里的新人又开始讲关于泷泽秀明的趣事了，说社长经常请他们吃烤肉。今井翼撅着嘴，不自觉地打开了手机，给泷泽秀明发了条消息。

“今晚要到几点？”

对方秒回了，可能是在吃饭，手机正好在身旁。

“挺晚的，得十二点一点这样吧，不用等我先睡，你明早还有外景。”

“嗯，工作加油。”今井翼露出一个微小地笑容，已经完全不管电视上在播什么了。

清晨今井翼是被闹钟吵醒的，他眼也不睁地拿过手机关掉闹钟，手机振动了一下，是经济人发来的短信。

“抱歉啊翼桑，今早的外景取消了，对方出了点状况。”

今井翼开心地把手机放回原处，翻了个身打算继续睡。他感受到一团热源在向他靠近，接着腰被环住，呼吸拂过他的脖颈。

“不用起床吗？”对方显然也没睡醒，声音低沉。

“外景取消了。”他回答道，“你呢？”

“今天可以晚点再去。”搭在腰上的手臂又收紧了一点。

“嗯。”他摸索着抓住对方的另一只手，又睡着了。

最后今井翼也没有睡到很晚，他爬起来煮了早餐，还给泷泽秀明做了便当，两人难得一起渡过早晨的时光。

“黄金时代的暴风雨SP好像今晚播。”泷泽秀明查看着手机。

“啊，是今天吗。”

黄金时代的暴风雨是很久以前的一部电视剧，讲述了五个少年人的友情，当年红遍全日本。今井翼和泷泽秀明在里面演了两个配角，后者是主角团景仰的大哥，前者是大哥身边的小助手。

时隔二十年，这部日剧重新推出了SP，虽说泷泽秀明已经很多年都不出现在台前了，但为了这部剧还是特别回归。

“泷泽社长这次肯定会收获一批新的小粉丝，魅力可真大呀。”今井翼打趣道。

“翼吃醋了吗？”泷泽秀明微笑着问。

“没有，只是想提醒你注意狗仔。”今井翼低头专心吃起了早餐。

“会不会有新粉丝我不在乎，”泷泽秀明轻声说，“反正我的眼里除了翼就没有其他人了。”

“大早上的，别那么肉麻。”今井翼飞了一记眼刀给泷泽秀明，脸却不由自主地发烫。

“今井桑！SP我看了，超——感动！”

隔天今井翼去进行演唱会排练时，伴舞的孩子小跑过来跟他汇报昨晚的观看感想。

“谢谢～是很棒的故事吧？”今井翼笑着回道，“毕竟是二宫君做编剧呢。”

“说起来大哥的演员……好帅啊！虽然当年看的时候就觉得很帅，基本没怎么变呢那张脸，”乐队的鼓手走过来加入讨论，“不过怎么感觉那么久一直都没在电视上见过他？”

“尼桑不知道吗？那位不是演艺圈的人哦？”伴舞的孩子接道，“他是ISLAND的社长，据说是为了这次SP特别出演的。”

“诶！大哥二十年后成了霸道总裁，本人居然也是真的霸道总裁吗！”鼓手吐槽道。

“不过泷泽桑真的长得好帅啊，没留在演艺圈真可惜……”伴舞的孩子接着感叹。

“翼君觉得泷泽桑人怎么样？”鼓手问，“非常地有架子？还是很亲民？”

今井翼低头假装思考了一会：“嗯……人挺好的，和以前的感觉差不多。”

“今井桑有多久没见泷泽桑了？”伴舞的孩子接着问，“感觉像相叶桑啊松本桑因为是ISLAND的艺人应该经常见。”

作为一个基本天天都能见泷泽秀明的人，今井翼被这个问题噎住了。

“在这之前大概两年前一起吃过饭吧？和相叶君一起。”

说谎的感觉真不好。

今井翼能预感到SP出了之后泷泽秀明会火，但没想到自己连带着一起火了。

准确地说，是他们俩的角色CP。

所以出DVD时才会想加一段他们两人的对谈。

这个要怪二宫和也，那位编剧一定是潜意识里考虑着他们的关系，所以才给他们写了一堆互动场景和奇奇怪怪的台词。

今井翼有时候好奇心挺重的，在推特上搜了一下CP tag，反正他和泷泽秀明是真的，看到什么应该都不怎么会隔应。

“！我喜欢的CP时隔二十年发了一颗巨糖，我等到了！”

“看着他们我就在想，我们没有分开真的太好了，启太，谢谢你这么多年都陪伴在我身边。这句台词也太甜了！”

“大哥这么多年过去还是好帅啊！小助手虽然变圆了但是还是好可爱www”

“了解一下小助手的演员吧！跳舞一流唱歌好听腰间住着魔物的今井翼先生！”

“听说大哥的演员是ISLAND的社长诶，好强！”

“社长还单身吗！单身的话看看我！”

“完了我甚至有点想磕RPS…”

“查了一下小助手的演员二十一岁那年就结婚了，今年都十七周年了，磕RPS的妹子散了吧……”

“不要什么都想磕RPS，两人压根没交集也不熟好吗，翼桑都不是ISLAND的人。”

想磕RPS那条推特底下连着一串阻止的人，今井翼不悦地皱眉。

因为粉丝不想磕CP而生气，他大概是全娱乐圈第一人了。

平时他对和别人凑CP这件事无所谓，反正大家心知肚明那不是真的，毕竟他已经结婚了。

但是看着自己和泷泽秀明相伴多年的感情被说成不存在，与对方亲密到负距离的交流被说成不熟，他心里很不是滋味。

“怎么了？”

刚洗完澡的恋人坐在床沿，大概是看他的表情有些奇怪。

今井翼叹了口气，凑过去从背后搂着泷泽秀明的腰，头搭上对方的肩膀。水汽蒸发使得对方身上凉冰冰的，伴随着沫浴露清爽的香味。

虽然不知道是因为什么，但泷泽秀明可以感受到自家的大猫似乎很委屈。

“网上的人说我们不熟……”身后传来闷闷的声音。

“不要去管他们怎么想啦，”泷泽秀明在对方脸上落下安抚性质的亲吻，“怎么过了这么多年，你突然开始在意这个问题了。”

还不是因为大家都开始注意到秀君了，今井翼沉默不语。

“别想那么多了，睡吧，明天还要早起录对谈呢。”泷泽秀明抱着这只依旧闷闷不乐的猫躺下来，关了床头灯。

第二天早上两人特地挑了不同的时间出门。

今井翼临走前被泷泽秀明塞了一张纸，上面写着伪造的小轶事。

“如果被问起和我有关的事，按照上面的答。”泷泽秀明说，“我想了一下，统一口径比较好。”

今井翼看着那满满一页谎言，叹了口气。

录对谈的时候也很辛苦，他和对方的眼神交汇多得有些过分，希望剪辑师能剪掉，他还差点脱口而出“秀君”这个称呼。

前面关于角色的问题问完了，进入关于两人自身的问题的环节。今井翼觉得脑袋开始疼了，在摄影师调节器械的间隙向对方投去一个求助的目光。

“怎么了？”对方轻声问。

“头疼。”

摄影师似乎还要花一点时间，泷泽秀明离开位置，站到今井翼身后帮他按摩太阳穴。

“两位看起来关系很不错呢。”Staff问，“这么多年有联络吗？”

“嘛……大概每年都会见一见，毕竟我们家松润老是喜欢召集一大帮人聚会。”泷泽秀明面不改色地接道。

后半段采访开始了，两人专心地背着准备好的谎言。

要是当时公开了，现在是不是就没那么多事了？

今井翼在心里默默叹气。

那天晚上是黄金时代的暴风雨迟来的庆功宴。

泷泽秀明坐在相叶雅纪和松本润中间，今井翼被樱井翔和二宫和也夹着。

“你们俩不用坐一块吗？”樱井翔小声询问。

“不用，避嫌。”今井翼小声回道，“制作人和赞助商还在对面呢。”

“有什么好避嫌的，公开又不会怎么样……”樱井翔嘟囔着，“反正大家早就知道你已经结婚了，不就是公开结婚对象嘛。”

“现在突然说感觉很刻意啊……”今井翼皱眉。

“嘛嘛总之先和泷泽君商量这件事怎么样，大不了买个八卦新闻什么的然后趁机公开。”樱井翔提议。

今井翼抱着双臂，嫌弃地看了樱井翔一眼：“翔酱的想法真可怕。”

“哈？我在帮你诶！”樱井露出不可置信的表情。

“我也觉得比较公开比较好，”二宫和也加入讨论，“你知道吗？赞助商有偷偷向我打听泷泽的婚姻状态，过两天还想请他吃饭，似乎是想给女儿牵红线。”

“诶？”这是今井翼第一次听说。

“我不好擅自回答这个问题，就说了不清楚。”二宫和也拍拍今井翼的肩，“回去记得好好跟Takki商量一下，翼君冲鸭。”

“冲鸭！”樱井翔附和道。

今井翼看着面前这两个跟说漫才似的组合，头又开始疼了。

庆功宴到后半场时今井翼不知为何落单了，ISLAND的两大台柱在和制作人聊天，漫才组合应付着赞助商，而五人组的佛系Leader已经先偷跑回家了。

今井翼环顾四周，泷泽秀明正在和女主角的演员交谈。他闷闷不乐地举起酒杯，泷泽秀明居然不来陪陪他，全然忘记了自己之前说的要避嫌。

没事做的今井翼一杯接一杯地喝着，最后似乎有些喝过头了，但他还算有自制力地在头有些晕的时候就停了下来，他知道他醉了之后挺麻烦的，庆功宴上不能失态。

他闭上眼睛靠在椅子上，希望能醒醒酒。

“糟糕，没人看着翼君他好像喝多了。”头顶传来樱井翔的声音。

“不过他今天居然这么安静，平时肯定一脸笑眯眯地和别人搭话了。先让他睡会吧，散场了再叫醒他。”接着今井翼感觉到有人把外套盖在他身上。

随后今井翼真的睡着了，睡梦中他隐隐约约感觉到众人和赞助商道别，接着有人摇了摇他的肩膀。

“翼君，回去啦。”是相叶雅纪的声音。

他慢慢站了起来，头疼没有缓解，也许睡觉并不是一个好主意。他几乎眼睛都不睁地任由着相叶雅纪扶着他，他们出了店，冷冽的空气让他不由得哆嗦一下。

耳边传来一声“我来吧”，接着他就落入一个温暖安心的怀抱。

“翼？还好吗？”

是今晚没跟他说过一句话的泷泽秀明的声音。

今井翼终于肯睁开眼，眼前是对方担忧的脸庞。他突然委屈极了，搂住对方的脖子亲了上去。

对方愣了一下，并没有马上推开他，而是伸手安抚着他的后颈。

今井翼听到周围人倒吸一口冷气的声音才意识到现在的情况，他们正站在路边。虽然十一点的街道没什么人，在场的四位都知道他们的关系，但在公开场合做出这种举动还是不太好。今井翼飞快地松开泷泽秀明，差点没站稳，对方扶了一把。

“抱歉给各位添麻烦了。”他低声说道，飞快地钻上车。

隔天早上今井翼是被经纪人的电话吵醒的，手机铃声像是催命一样，今井翼心中有种不详的预感。

“喂……”

“昨天晚上怎么回事！”电话那边传来经纪人激动的声音，“您又喝醉随便乱亲人了吗！还是在店外面！被拍到了！”

“啊，不好。”今井翼还没睡醒，音节跟机器人似的一个个往外蹦。

“总之现在我先去公司，还要联系ISLAND那边的人，”经纪人似乎在赶路，气喘吁吁地声音传了过来，“我先确认一下，您没有出轨吧？”

今井翼还在思考着怎么回答，就被后面伸出的手臂夺走手机。

“我和翼商量一下，晚点给你答复。”泷泽秀明说完便挂了电话，问，“A君不是知道我们的关系的吗？”

“A君去带别人了，这孩子是这半年才来的，我还没跟他说。”

今井翼打开推特搜索，网络新闻上是他和泷泽秀明接吻的照片，“出轨”两个字大得跟不要钱似的。

照片上他搂着对方的脖子，对方一只手搭在他的后颈上，另一只手紧紧搂着他的腰。

“这张照片其实拍得还不错，气氛很好。”泷泽秀明凑过来看。

“是我不好，昨天晚上喝多了。”今井翼咬着下唇，是他搞砸了。

“别这么说，我也有错，翼昨天吻上来的时候我有点失去理智了。”

“现在该怎么办？”今井翼问。

“嗯……总之先让翼的公司发表声明说你只是喝醉了，接着再让在场的人帮忙说说话吧，”泷泽秀明的手机也响了，被他毫不留情地掐断。

“不过这之后我们有一个人得先搬去别的地方住一段时间，这段时间可能狗仔会很多，被发现我们俩住一块就不妙了。”

“澄清的话最好是找翔君，相叶酱和松润会有帮我说话的嫌疑，Nino又和你是一家事务所……翼？”

泷泽秀明看到眼泪不断往下坠的恋人，愣住了。

今井翼知道泷泽秀明的解决方案是很正确的，但是看到对方似乎连公开这个念头都没有，还是很受伤。

身边的朋友都说泷泽秀明离不开他，恨不得把他捧在手心里。但事实似乎反了过来，他才是离不开对方的那个人，不管去了哪里，他总想回到对方的怀抱中。

他是属于泷泽秀明的，对方也是属于他的，他想让世人认识到这一点。

“秀君……不想公开吗……”今井翼抽抽搭搭地说。

泷泽秀明的眼睛突然亮了，像是夜空中绽放的烟花，不小心坠落地球的星星。他向今井翼凑近，抓住对方的手，眼睛直视着对方。

“翼愿意吗？”

“嗯。”今井翼看了泷泽秀明一眼，对方明亮的眼睛让他招架不住，又飞快地移开视线，“看着秀君重新被大众认知，我就好嫉妒好嫉妒，希望大家知道秀君是属于我的人。”

“我也是，”对方笑了，拉过他的手抵在唇边，低声说，“从很久很久以前我就在这么想了，想让大家知道翼是属于我的。”

“可是翼，当时似乎并不想让别人知道我们的关系，大概是不想让别人质疑我们的感情吧？”

“对不起。”今井翼挣脱开对方的手，微笑着重新凑上前去，手指摩挲着对方眼角的痣，“让秀君久等了。”

这对相伴十七年的恋人投入一个绵长眷恋的早安吻。

松下聪太站在社长办公室外面，深呼吸一口气，敲了敲门。

“请进。”里面传来无感情的声音。

“社长桑，抱歉，关于今井桑今早传出来的绯闻……”

“啊，那件事已经处理好了，你去忙吧。”社长头也不抬地应道。

“诶？”松下聪太陷入迷惑，他在被今井翼挂了电话到赶来事务所这短短的半个小时，事情怎么就解决了。

“我已经让翼君在他的社交媒体上发表声明了。”

松下聪太是懵逼的 虽然说喝醉了的确可以当个借口，但是网上总是会有些质疑声，还需要商讨一些后续的注意事项。

他点开今井翼的社交媒体，对方发了个小视频。

视频一开始就是泷泽秀明和今井翼坐在沙发上，两人很明显是刚起床的样子，穿着简单的家居服，完全素颜的状态，松下聪太感觉一口老血噎在喉咙。

“呃，大家早上好，我是今井翼。”

“我是泷泽秀明。”

“那个……有些朋友也许看到了今早的网络新闻……”视频里的今井翼似乎有些害羞，挠了挠脸。

“翼没有出轨，”泷泽秀明接过对方的话，“因为我就是翼的丈夫。”

松下聪太现在是真的想吐血了，他跟了今井翼半年，对此事一无所知。

“我和翼十三岁的时候就认识了，十八岁开始交往，二十岁结婚。”泷泽秀明接着说，“我们陪伴对方很多年了。”

“因为不希望我和秀君之间的感情被随意揣测，一直没有告诉大家，很抱歉。”

“最后也想和新成为泷泽饭的各位说一句，”今井翼那双圆圆的眼睛微微眯起来，透露着猫咪般高傲，“秀君是属于我的。”

那个看上去很高冷的英俊社长听到这句话时候露出了一个傻乎乎的笑容。

“很抱歉这件事给大家带来了困扰，今天我要说的就这么多，再见。”

视频结束了。

松下聪太觉得他经历了人生中最刺激的两个小时，从出事到化险为夷，跟坐过山车似的。

他往下拉了一下评论，基本没有什么负面评论，松了口气。

“你的你的是你的！是新的泷泽饭但我必须要说一句社长先生是你的！”

“这是什么世界第一般配的神仙眷侣！请快点去结婚！不对！他们已经结婚十七年了！我好快乐！”

“我听见了前几天劝我不要萌RPS的人啪啪被打脸的声音”

“一直在想什么样的人才会把我们家大魔物迷得不要不要的一成年就结婚了，这么多年都超级不甘心，原来是英俊帅气又能干的社长先生，我心服口服。”

“谢谢翼桑能告诉我们真相，粉丝很开心。”

松下聪太翻着数量多少夸张的评论，脑子里一闪。

翼桑说不定可以趁这个机会……更红一点？

他从办公椅上弹起来，开开心心地跑业务去了。

今井翼十五周年的演唱会圆满落幕。

台下的欢呼声在今井翼重新出场的瞬间爆炸了。

“真拿你们没办法呀～”今井翼对他的粉丝说，“本来是真的结束的，但是，今天是最后一场，所以……”

“唱什么曲子好呢？”今井翼思考了一会，“那就唱一首大家没听过的曲子吧？”

“诶——？”台下整齐划一地发出了疑惑的声音。

“没有收录在专辑里，我也没有在任何地方表演过的曲子，未来也不打算收录在专辑里。”

“这首曲子不是我一个人的曲子，缺了一个人是无法演唱的，接下来会有一位非常特殊的嘉宾来和我唱。”

“今天是他二十年以来第一次在大家面前唱歌，请大家以包容的心态鼓励他。”

台下有人猜到是谁了，发出了轻声的尖叫。

“有请我的，”今井翼顿了顿，加重了语气，“我的恋人，泷泽秀明。”

对方从后台走出来，光打了过来，整个人在熠熠生辉。泷泽秀明带着一如既往温柔的笑脸，把他抱了起来，在原地转了两圈。

“好了好了不闹了。”今井翼拍了拍泷泽秀明在他身后不安分的手臂，“要唱歌了。”

“接下来请听，絆も奇跡もここにある。”

END


End file.
